


It's a Toy's World:  The Celebration Continues

by athaye12, jessiejanelightyear



Category: Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athaye12/pseuds/athaye12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessiejanelightyear/pseuds/jessiejanelightyear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie's toys have just arrived home from Disney World, but those who were left behind are sorry they missed out on all the excitement. What sort of crazy celebrations will they plan to make up for not being there? Sequel to my fanfic "It's a Toy's World" - read that one first to not ruin any surprises!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Morning sunlight shone brightly through the windows of Bonnie’s bedroom, and filtered through the sheer curtains of the dollhouse that sat along the wall.  On the tiny bed inside, Jessie slowly opened sleepy eyes and squinted at her surroundings.  For a brief moment, she panicked, forgetting where she was; then she turned to see Buzz beside her, his arm loosely draped across her stomach in his slumber, and she remembered the previous night’s events. 

The dollhouse was now theirs to live in, officially given to them by Bonnie.  And even better, they were married, fresh from their whirlwind surprise wedding at Disney World.  The cowgirl smiled as she thought of the past few days, and rolled over to face her husband, kissing him softly on the lips to wake him.

Buzz blinked his eyes in response to Jessie’s affections, and grinned groggily at the face in front of him.  “Good morning.”

“Sure is,” she replied contentedly, as he tightened his embrace. 

The Space Ranger glanced over her shoulder at the daylight coming in their bedroom window.  “What time is it?”

“Dunno. “  Jessie slipped from his arms, and out from under the doll-sized comforter and went to peer through the window.  She could easily read the alarm clock that the learning-to-tell-time little girl had recently gotten, and was surprised by the hour it revealed.

“Tarnation!  Almost eleven o’clock!  We gotta get up!” she exclaimed.

Buzz reluctantly sat up, his feet hitting the floor.  He stretched his back until it let out a slight crack and then stood, before following his wife downstairs and toward their front door. 

Jessie opened the door and scanned Bonnie’s room.  Life was as usual in their little world: Woody and Slinky were engrossed in a heated game of checkers; Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, and Buttercup were at their daily game of poker, with Mr. Potato Head already missing several body parts; Trixie and Rex were playing whatever game they were currently obsessed with on Bonnie’s laptop; Bullseye was curled up napping at the foot of Bonnie’s bed; and Mr. Pricklepants and the aliens were busy rehearsing their next play, with Dolly and the peas watching attentively. 

Before the cowgirl could notice that one toy was missing from the scene, Mrs. Potato Head suddenly leapt from around the corner of their dollhouse, where she had been waiting impatiently all morning for them to emerge.

“It’s about time you two got up!” she screeched, as the couple flinched in alarm.  “I want to hear ALL about your wedding!  Everything!  Don’t leave out any details!”

“But we told ya all there was to tell last night,” explained Jessie.  “There really isn’t anything else.”

Hearing the commotion, and seeing the cowgirl and Space Ranger virtually cornered on their doorstep by the overly-enthusiastic potato, the rest of the toys left their posts and made their way over to the dollhouse to see what was going on.

“Hey, you two, have a nice night?” Buttercup quipped with a wink.  His buddies chuckled behind him. 

Mrs. Potato Head threw the men a stern look before turning back to Jessie. 

“Nonsense!  There has to be more to tell!  How about your reception?  What did you dance to?”

“We didn’t have a reception, whatever that is,” replied the cowgirl, somewhat confused. 

“No reception?” the potato gasped in shock.  “That’s a shame, but at least I didn’t miss you in some gorgeous wedding dress.”

“She did have a dress,” interjected Dolly.  “Borrowed it from Rapunzel.  Veil and bouquet, too.”  The ragdoll smirked, knowing what she had started.

“WHAT?!?!?  I MISSED THE DRESS?”  Mrs. Potato Head wailed as the other toys grimaced at her shrill voice.  Jessie inched closer to Buzz and grabbed his hand for reassurance.

“What else did we miss?!?  How about bachelor and bachelorette parties?  Didn’t you at least have _those_ the night before?” 

“Actually, heh, Jessie didn’t even know the night before that I was going to propose,” Buzz replied, stepping forward to speak for his befuddled bride.  “It all happened so fast.”

“Are ya that quick, Buzzy-boy?”  Mr. Potato Head mumbled sarcastically.  His wife gasped and smacked him, and the male potato scrambled to gather the parts that had been knocked loose.

“It’s true!” Jessie insisted.  “A-about the wedding, I mean.  I didn’t know a thing.  I dunno how he pulled it off, but it really was a surprise, honest!  We didn’t have time for anything else.”  She caught Buzz’s gaze with a glimmer in her eye.  “But we did have a Hawaiian honeymoon.”  They shared a smile.

“Sure, they made time for _that_ ,” Hamm chuckled.  “Was there a screwdriver involved?” 

Buttercup let out a wolf-whistle, and Buzz darted his eyes around the room uneasily, as all his friends dissolved into uncontrollable laughter at his and Jessie’s expense. 

Woody composed himself from his fit of hysterics when he caught a glimpse of his embarrassed sister and best friend.  “Okay, that’s enough,” he chided.  “Leave the newlyweds alone.”

“Oh!  I know!”  Mrs. Potato Head exclaimed, as if a brilliant idea had just struck her.  “We’ll make up for everything you didn’t do!  It’ll be so romantic!  Just like it should have been.”

“Whaddya mean ‘just like it should’a been?’” argued Jessie defensively, lunging forward.  “It was plenty romantic!”

Buzz grasped her shoulder gently.  “Take it easy, Jess, I’m sure she didn’t mean anything by it.”

“She needs to stop watching all those wedding shows,” Mr. Potato Head grumbled, gesturing to his wife.  “Not my fault she came out of the box married.”

The potato ignored her husband’s snide remark, too caught up in her own excitement to care.  “It’ll be perfect!  We’ll invite Barbie and Ken from Sunnyside.  We can recreate everything you missed.”

“Really, we didn’t miss anything,” Buzz tried to reason with her.  “It was perfect just the way it was.”  Jessie nodded in agreement.

“I insist.  We’ll have a big reception, and a bridal shower, and bachelor and bachelorette parties, the whole shebang.  Just, when can we do it?” 

Trixie jumped into the conversation.  “Bonnie and her family will be gone for a weekend next month, to visit her cousin.  She’ll be leaving us all at home; they don’t trust cousin Darla around her toys.  We can do it then!”

Jessie’s eyes pleaded with Buzz to save her from the unwanted attention.  He turned to the other toys to intervene.

“We appreciate your interest in our wedding, but before we agree to anything, can you enlighten us on exactly what all these celebrations entail?”

Mrs. Potato Head was overjoyed to oblige.  “Well, they’re all big parties, of course!  The bridal shower is when the girls give gifts to the bride.  The bachelorette and bachelor parties are separate parties for the bride and groom the night before the wedding.  And the reception is a big dance after the wedding.” 

“But we don’t need any gifts, we’re toys,” countered Jessie.  “And we don’t need the bach-whatever parties, cause we’re already married.” 

“We still could do a reception, though, that sounds fun,” Dolly suggested.

“Yeah, it would be a good way to celebrate with everyone who wasn’t there,” agreed Woody. 

Trusting the two toys who had played such a big role in making their wedding happen, Buzz and Jessie looked at each other and shrugged.

“Well, I s’pose a reception could be nice, with dancin’ and all,” Jessie conceded hesitantly.  “But just that.  None’a the other stuff.”  

Mrs. Potato Head squealed in delight at her success.  “Just leave it all to me!”

“To _us_ ,” Woody interrupted, watching the panic in Buzz and Jessie’s eyes fade when they realized he would be involved in the planning, too. 

“Now, go, watch TV in the living room, so we can get started.”  Mrs. Potato Head stepped closer to the couple and gently nudged them toward the bedroom door.  “Shoo!”

Buzz and Jessie willingly left the uncomfortable situation, and hurried hand-in-hand through the door and down the hall toward the living room.  The Space Ranger helped hoist his wife up onto the couch and retrieved the remote from the end table before they snuggled down together against the cushions.

“You okay with this, Cowgirl?” he asked, concerned by her silence.

Jessie nodded weakly.  “Yeah, I guess.  I jus’ don’t want all this fuss made over me, ya know?  I jus’ wanna be with you.”

“You _are_ with me.”  Buzz smiled and kissed her on the forehead, and she rested her head on his shoulder.  “These are our friends and family, Jess.  They’re happy for us.  I think we can trust them.”

* * *

 

Meanwhile, back in Bonnie’s room, the rest of the toys gathered eagerly around Bonnie’s laptop to begin their research and party planning. 

“Fire up the computer, Trixie!” Mrs. Potato Head made herself comfortable in front of the keyboard, next to the dinosaur.

“Lemme pause my game and open a new tab.”  Trixie clicked on the screen.  “Okay, what am I searching first?”

“Wedding receptions.”

The group watched as Trixie scrolled through countless images of elaborately-decorated banquet halls, dance floors, towering cakes, and formal attire.  They read pages full of traditions that were expected to be part of the celebration, and Woody grabbed a small paper tablet and pencil out of Bonnie’s art basket to start making a checklist. 

While the majority of the toys became more and more overwhelmed by the long list of requirements, Mr. Pricklepants instead burst out in inspiration, envisioning the occasion as more of a theatrical display than a party. 

“It will be an extravaganza!  Garlands of flowers will envelop the scene, as the beautiful princess makes a grand entrance in a sweeping gown, and dances at the ball with her prince…”

“Princess?  This is Jessie we’re talking about,” Dolly laughed.  “It was hard enough getting her fancied up for the wedding; don’t count on her doing it again.”

“Okay, so fancy clothes are out,” noted Woody, crossing it off his to-do list.

“And cake is irrelevant,” Buttercup added.  “Although, it would be fun to watch them smash it all over each other’s faces.”

“They wouldn’t do that to each other, anyway,” commented Woody, drawing a line through yet another item.  “So, that pretty much leaves dancing and decorations.”

“Rex and I can DJ!” Trixie offered.  “We’ll make up a great playlist!”

“Where will we hold it?  I don’t think there’s enough floor space in here,” the cowboy queried.

Toys started simultaneously shouting out ideas for the reception’s location. 

“The living room?”

“Nah, too much furniture.”

“The basement?”

“Too cluttered and dusty.”

“The laundry room?”

“Are you serious?”

“How about the kitchen?”  Rex cautiously chimed in.  “That way I can invite my bath toy friends, and they can party in the sink.”

“Good idea, Rex,” agreed Woody, making note on his tablet.  “It’ll be easier to decorate in there, with the cabinets and counters to hang things off of.”

“Speaking of decorations, how are we gonna find flowers in the middle of winter?” Mrs. Potato Head questioned.   “There have to be _lots_ of flowers!”

“No problem, I can make ‘em,” Dolly boasted proudly.  “Who d’ya think helps Jessie make her roses for Spanish dancing?  Besides, I know where Bonnie’s mom keeps her craft stash.  She fixed my button before our trip.  And she has plenty of fabric and ribbons, too.” 

“I saw Bonnie’s father put the Christmas lights in the hall closet yesterday,” added Mr. Pricklepants.   If we can retrieve them from the top shelf, they’ll create the perfect ambience for the dance floor.” 

“Sounds like a great plan, everyone.  We should get started right away, so it’s not all left for the last minute.”  While Woody was focused on notating all their decisions and responsibilities on his list, Mrs. Potato Head edged closer to Trixie. 

“Google ‘bachelorette parties,’” she whispered hoarsely to the triceratops. 

“Hold on a minute now, they only agreed to the reception,” Woody interrupted.

Mrs. Potato Head dismissed him with a wave of her hand.  “They don’t know what they want.  It’ll be a surprise.”  She snatched the note pad and pencil out of the cowboy’s hands, and began scribbling a letter to Sunnyside.    

Trixie clicked on a link for a wedding-planning website, and giggled at what she found.  “Strippers?  Drinking games?  Ooooh, look at what that cake looks like!” 

“Pin the _what_ on the what?” Dolly’s eyes widened as she leaned over the dinosaur’s shoulder.  Everyone closed in around the computer to get a better look.  

“Too bad toys aren’t anatomically correct,” joked Buttercup.

Woody glanced at the screen and twisted his face, disgusted.  “Wait, wait, wait, wait!”  He held up his hands in protest.  “This is going way too far.  They’re trusting us, guys.  These kinds of wild parties aren’t them.”

“Come on, loosen up, Woodster,” Hamm urged.  “Live a little.  I bet El Buzzo has some partier in him somewhere, and you know Jessie does.” 

“You do this, I wash my hands of it.  They agreed to a reception, and that’s all _I’m_ planning.  I’m not catching Jessie’s wrath for this one.”  Woody turned and walked away in a huff.    

* * *

A few days later, a note written in pink, sparkly handwriting, addressed to the toys, was found in Bonnie’s backpack.

_Buzz and Jessie got married?  Groovy!!!  Tell them congrats for us!  Barbie and I will definitely be at the reception – we wouldn’t miss the social event of the year!  And we’ll plan everything for the bachelor and bachelorette parties, too – that will be our gift to them, don’t you dare try to talk us out of it!  We’ll hitch a ride in Bonnie’s backpack that week.   XOXO, Ken_

Woody looked up from the letter, after reading it aloud to his friends – minus Buzz and Jessie, who had promptly been ushered from the room as soon as the note was discovered.  The toys were abuzz as everyone discussed what the flamboyant Sunnyside couple might arrange, and more importantly, what they might wear.  Woody, however, was apprehensive about the whole idea.  He sighed and shook his head. 

“I have a bad feeling about this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While the name "Darla" in this chapter is sort of a reference to the crazy niece in Finding Nemo, I'm not making any implications that Bonnie and Darla (who lives in Australia) are related. It's been included more as an inside joke with my co-author. ;) Also, the plush Mickey that Bonnie brought home from WDW won't be making an appearance in this fic, so that I can focus on the classic TS characters. Just figure that she takes him everywhere with her right now, as a happy memento from her trip. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Before the toys knew it, a month had passed.  On the day Bonnie was to leave to visit her cousins, the little girl came home from Sunnyside and bounded into her room.  “Hi, toys!  Bye, toys!”  She threw down her backpack and was gone in an instant, the family driving away in their car only a few minutes later.

The backpack rustled and its zipper slid open.  “We’re here!” Barbie exclaimed, climbing out of the bag as Bonnie’s toys approached.  “Jessie!” she grabbed the cowgirl into a friendly hug.  “Congratulations!  We’re so excited for you and Buzz!”

“Thanks!  But what’re ya doin’ here, Barbie?” Jessie’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“We’re here for your reception, silly!” she giggled.  “Well, that and the _parties_.”

“Parties?” Jessie cast Buzz a worried glance.  The Space Ranger shrugged.

Before Barbie could answer, Ken emerged, dragging even more luggage out of the backpack than they had brought for their supposed Hawaiian vacation.  “So, where are we staying?” he asked, scanning the faces of the toys surrounding him.  “And who’s carrying this to our room for us?”

“Carry it yourself, you’re not in Hawaii anymore,” Mr. Potato Head grumbled.

Mrs. Potato Head chimed in quickly.  “I’ll show you to your room!”  She hastened the fashionably-dressed couple out the door and in the direction of Bonnie’s parents’ room.  After several minutes she returned, looking pleased with herself.  “Everything’s all set!”

“What d’ya mean _‘everything’_?” Jessie demanded, her fists planted on her hips.

“Oh… nothing, dearie.  Just that they’re all settled in to their room.” The potato patted the cowgirl on the arm.

Jessie was suspicious.  She could’ve sworn she heard a collective sigh of relief spread across the room.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Buzz and Jessie were sitting on the floor, playing a game with the peas and Totoro, when they were ambushed by Woody and Dolly.

“All right, you two,” Dolly greeted them cheerfully, “It’s time to go.”

“Go?  Go where,” Buzz’s eyebrows shot up.  Woody gave him an apologetic look.

“You’ll see,” the rag doll smirked.  She took Jessie by the hand and dragged her to her feet, and Buzz followed suit.

The quartet left Bonnie’s room and traveled down the hallway.  At the bathroom door, Dolly pushed the Space Ranger and cowboy toward it. “Have fun, fellas!  You’re coming with me, cowgirl.” 

Jessie stared back at Buzz helplessly as she was led away.  All he could do was offer her an encouraging smile, which did little to ease her anxiety.

* * *

Woody eased open the bathroom door, and the two friends cautiously entered the small space, which was pulsating with multicolored flashing lights and loud dance music.  Rex had enlisted the help of his tub toy friends to turn the room into a night club, and the other male toys were milling around and enjoying the lively atmosphere.

Buzz leaned closer to the cowboy.  “Uh, Woody?  What’s going on?”

“It wasn’t my idea. I tried to stop ‘em, but they were determined—”

Before Woody could give any further explanation, Ken ran over to greet them, dressed in a purple velvet tux with a ruffled shirt.  “Groovy!  You’re here!  Hold on, I have a present for you.”  He handed Buzz a tiny drawstring pouch emblazoned with a glittery _K_.

“Really, Ken, you shouldn’t have,” replied Buzz, sounding more apprehensive than gracious.

“It was nothing!” Ken scoffed, shoving the pouch into the Space Ranger’s hand. “Now, open it!”

Buzz slowly loosened the drawstring and peeked inside.  His face twisted in horror and he rushed to close the bag.

“Show the guys!” Ken’s hands trembled excitedly.  The other toys had finally noticed Buzz’s arrival and were gathering around the guest of honor.

“I’d rather not,” he said shortly, wanting nothing more than to move on to something else.

Ken pouted.  “You have to!”

“I don’t, actually.”

“Oh, c’mon Lover Boy, we already see how you two are always sneaking off together,” Buttercup teased.

Buzz held a hand up in protest.  “Now hold on a minute… just because Jessie and I want some alone time, doesn’t mean we’re _always_ —“

“Yeah, right, and I have an uncle who’s a pilot,” quipped Hamm. 

Buttercup stepped towards Buzz, “So what _are_ you doing, then, Captain von Prude? Hmmmm?”

“Yeah, Buzzy-boy,” Mr. Potato Head smirked, “Spill it.  We wanna hear some details.  You forget, we know about your Spanish Mode, too, El Buzzo; so we _know_ there are details.”

“You don’t tell us about YOUR private life,” Woody interjected desperately, reluctant to hear any lurid details about his sister.  “Why should Buzz have to tell us about his?”

The spud dismissed the objection with a wave of his hand, “Aw, you’re a wet blanket, Sheriff.  Loosen your bandana and have a little fun for a change.  Well, Spaceman?”

“No, absolutely not,” Buzz asserted.  “It would be disrespectful to Jessie to divulge such i-i-intimate details.” Buzz hoped that this would put an end to the relentless prodding.

Mr. Potato Head wasn’t backing down, however.  “Oh please, you know she’s already told the girls everything.”

Buzz swallowed nervously at the thought, but he was spared as Ken grasped him by the elbow and escorted him to a seat on a Kleenex box, positioned on the floor directly in front of the tub.  “Seat of honor for the groom.  You don’t want to miss the show!” 

“Show?”  He was not sure this would be a relief from the narrowly-evaded inquiry.

Buzz’s question was immediately answered by a parade of Barbie dolls dressed in skimpy western-style outfits.   They lined up along the rim of the tub and began to dance, shimmying and gyrating in a risqué manner.  His friends – all but Woody – whooped and hollered at the spectacle on display before them.  The Space Ranger’s jaw dropped and he quickly turned to his best friend, who looked equally uncomfortable.   

One of the Barbies slipped down the side of the tub and sashayed up to Mr. Potato Head.  She ran a plastic hand over his bowler hat, before removing it and tossing it aside.  “I’m a married spud.  I’m a married spud,” the potato closed his eyes and muttered.  “Awww who cares!”  He spun the Barbie around by the hand and began to dance with her.

The remaining Barbies joined the toys already on the floor, pulling those willing into the dance with them.  It didn’t take long before one of the dolls approached Buzz, and the Space Ranger jumped up in a panic, almost toppling from the Kleenex box on which he was seated.  “This is highly inappropriate,” he blurted out.  “I – I must go.”  Without a backwards glance, Buzz ran out of the room, unaware that he still had Ken’s gift clenched tensely in his fist.

* * *

 

Dolly guided Jessie into Bonnie’s parents’ room, where Barbie and Trixie were waiting expectantly.  The cowgirl’s eyes were immediately drawn to the pink, glitter-encrusted puffs of tissue paper flowers that were scattered everywhere as decoration, and the small wrapped package that sat on the floor.  She cringed at the girliness of it all.

Jessie had barely crossed the threshold when Mrs. Potato Head pounced, holding the end of a roll of toilet paper in her hand.  She began wrapping the confused bride in white tissue from her shoulders to her feet.

“What in tarnation?!?”

“You have to wear a dress!  It’s tradition!” the potato shrieked.

As soon as the makeshift gown was completed, Jessie was ushered to a chair, also pink, that had been smuggled out of Ken’s dream house for the occasion.  She lowered herself into the seat uneasily and tugged at the toilet tissue that was tightly coiled around her, loosening it to make it more bearable. 

“Present time!”  Barbie called, clapping her hands in glee.  “Here, this is from me!”  She grabbed the little sparkly box Jessie had noticed and dropped it on the cowgirl’s lap.

“I – I really don’t need any presents.  Buzz’n I have all we need in our dollhouse—“

“Except maybe a shiny new screwdriver,” Trixie whispered to Dolly.  Jessie’s head snapped sharply in their direction, and the two toys diverted their eyes, giggling.

Barbie returned the cowgirl’s focus to her unopened box.  “I couldn’t not get you a wedding gift!  Open it!  Open it!”

Jessie lifted the lid on the tiny parcel, and her eyes widened in shock when she saw what was inside.  She hastily shut it, a blush rising on her cheeks. 

“Come on, show everyone what I got you!” insisted Barbie, beaming with pride. 

Jessie reluctantly pulled out first a sheer black miniskirt, followed by a stretchy black lace bustier edged in pink ruffles.  She winced at the sound of the delighted squeals from the other women.  

“Isn’t it gorgeous?  It’s vintage!” Barbie gushed.     

“Ooooh, Buzz is gonna love that!  He won’t be able to keep his wings in!” Trixie giggled.

“When the dollhouse is rockin’, don’t come a-knockin’!” teased Dolly. 

Jessie quickly stuffed the lingerie back in the box and sunk in her chair.  The cowgirl reached for the brim of her hat and yanked it further down her forehead in an attempt to hide, willing herself to become invisible and wondering how anyone endured such things. 

“Okay, enough with the bridal shower part of the evening… now for the _bachelorette party_!”  Barbie announced giddily.  She straightened Jessie’s downturned hat and tapped her lightly on the shoulder.  “Let’s have a little girl talk!  I want you to tell us _all_ about you and Buzz.”

The cowgirl looked around the room at her friends.  “There’s really nothin’ to tell that you don’t already know ‘bout us.”

“Oh, sure there is. _Secret_ stuff, you _know_ ,” said Barbie with a wink.  “Like, when was your first kiss?”

 _Well, that’s not so bad_ , thought Jessie.  _I don’t mind talking about that…_

“It was our first full day as Bonnie’s toys,” she started.  “We were too tuckered out when we got here, but the next day Buzz’n I snuck away to this room and talked things out – what had happened at the dump, and all those years at Andy’s.  We realized we loved each other, and that’s when he kissed me.”

“That’s so romantic!” shrieked Mrs. Potato Head.  “And _he_ kissed _you_?  But he was always so nervous at Andy’s.”

“Not anymore,” Jessie replied.  “All that was jus’ cause he didn’t know for sure how I felt about him.”

“Then I guess you didn’t waste any time after that, if you know what I mean,” Dolly grinned wickedly.

“Huh?” 

“You _know_.”

Jessie gulped as realization hit her, and she tugged at her braid nervously.  As deeply and passionately as she and Buzz loved each other, they preferred to keep those aspects of their life private from the other toys – at least as much as they could in such a full house.

Jessie shrunk in embarrassment.  “Uh, I don’t wanna talk about personal stuff.”

“You can tell _us_ , we’re your friends,” pleaded Barbie.

“Besides, it’s not like we can’t _hear_ you guys sometimes,” snickered Trixie.

“Yodelayheeehooooo!  Buzz—Buzz—Buzz—Lightyear to the rescue!” Dolly added. 

The women burst out into hysterical laughter – that is, all except Jessie, who was mortified.  She buried her face in her hands.

“No more teasing, girls,” Mrs. Potato Head scolded, observing the cowgirl’s reaction.  “I know what it’s like to need private time with your husband, sweetie.”  She patted Jessie on the back.  “Take it from an old married woman.  When the mister and I...”

Jessie tried with all her might to ignore what she was hearing. _Can it get any worse?_ she thought.  _I do NOT wanna hear about the Potato Heads’ love life!  Nope, it can’t get any worse..._  

She was rescued when Barbie exclaimed, “I almost forgot about the game!”

“Game?” Jessie grimaced, afraid of what was coming next.

Trixie nodded as a crudely drawn picture of Buzz was pulled from underneath the bed.  “Pin the wings on the Space Ranger!  Because we all know what _that_ means,” the dinosaur insinuated.

Just then, the door burst open and Ken made a grand entrance into the room.

“Man on the floor!” Dolly shouted.

“Ken?  What are you doing here?” asked Barbie, puzzled.  This was not something they had planned.

“I’m here to liven up the party… because it’s _Ladies’ Night_!”  Ken scaled the side of the bed, climbed on to the nightstand, and pressed play on the mp3 player docked in the alarm clock.  The disco song started to play and he jumped down, landing amidst the girls with a flourish.  Pursing his lips, he began to dance, strutting around confidently.  In time with music, he grabbed the legs of his velvet tux and threw his hands upwards, pulling the fabric with it.  The girls – minus Jessie – wolf-whistled as Ken stood in front of them, wearing nothing but a pair of heart-print boxers.  He continued to parade around, certain that his audience was thoroughly impressed with his performance.

“That’s it!” Jessie muttered to herself.  She stood and removed the contents from the pink gift box on the floor, intending to dispose of the evidence before anything more could be made of it.  Barbie and the others were so enthralled with Ken’s dance that they didn’t even notice Jessie sneaking out the bedroom door.

* * *

 

Back in the safety of the hallway, Jessie frantically ripped the toilet paper free from her body as she distanced herself from the disastrous party.  As soon as she spotted a familiar green glow coming from around the corner, she raced to Buzz and threw her arms around him in desperation.  The cowgirl began talking rapidly and incoherently, trying to recount the ordeal she had just been through. 

“Calm down, tell me what happened,” he soothed, rubbing her back. 

“Oh, Buzz, I jus’ couldn’t take it anymore!  First they wrapped me in toilet paper to play some dumb weddin’ dress game.  Then Barbie gave me _this_ and the girls made all kinds’a fun of it!”  She pulled away from her husband’s embrace and held up the lingerie that she had received as a present.

Buzz’s eyes were transfixed on the black lacy outfit.  “Heh, Jess, that’s actually kinda hot,” he admitted sheepishly.

“Really?” she paused and looked at him with a slightly mischievous smile, before remembering how angry she was at the other toys.  “That ain’t the point, Buzz!”  She gestured emphatically as she told him about all the awkward personal questions they had asked and she had refused to answer (to which Buzz gave a sigh of relief that the cowgirl failed to notice), the humiliating game they had planned, and how Ken had come in to dance, which was the absolute last straw.

“My night was just as bad,” he reassured her.  “They interrogated me too, and then there were the strippers—“

“Strippers?!?!?”  She clenched her fists in rage.  “Ohhh, when I find out who planned THAT—“

Buzz gently laid his hands on her waist.  “It’s over now, and we won’t let them separate us again.”  He glanced at the crumpled fabric in Jessie’s hand.  “Just, don’t throw that out, okay?”  She smacked her husband playfully on the arm with the lingerie, and he flinched in surprise.  “What?”

Woody caught up with the couple and was immediately met with a fierce glare from his sister.   He held his hands up in defense, taking a small step back.  “Look, Jess, I’m really sorry, I tried to stop them, but they just wouldn’t listen to me!  I had no idea they’d take things this far.”

“Them?” Buzz and Jessie demanded in unison.

“Ken and Barbie,” explained Woody.     

The couple looked at each other in understanding.  It made sense now.

“All we wanted was a reception, Woody!” Jessie cried.  “Jus’ dancin’ and bein’ with our friends.  Not all _this_!”

Barbie and Ken came rushing around the corner from Bonnie’s parents’ room.  Having discovered that Jessie was missing at the end of his dance, they had followed her trail of discarded toilet paper down the hall.  Ken was still wearing only his heart-print boxers, and Woody groaned and rolled his eyes at the sight.

“There you are!”  Barbie called to Jessie.  “You sneaked out on us!  You didn’t see the end of Ken’s dance!”

“I saw enough,” mumbled Jessie. 

Barbie’s face fell. “Didn’t you have fun?”

The cowgirl reached for her braid and looked down awkwardly, not wanting to hurt her friend’s feelings.

“We appreciate the thought and the trouble you went through coordinating these parties,” Buzz spoke on her behalf.  “But we’re already married; and we thought we had made it clear to the others that such pre-wedding social customs were unnecessary for us.  All we were expecting was a reception.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Barbie apologized sincerely.  “Mrs. Potato Head’s letter said you wanted the parties.  I had no idea.  We just wanted to return the favor, after you all threw us such a wonderful Hawaiian vacation last year.” 

Mrs. Potato Head came scurrying towards the group that had gathered in the hall, with Dolly and Trixie in tow.  “What are you two doing together?  That’s against the rules!” the potato fussed, tugging at the cowgirl’s arm.  “Come on, Jessie, we’ll have a nice slumber party with the girls tonight.  You can’t see Buzz ‘til the reception.  Run along, Buzz,” she shooed him with a flick of the wrist.  “Go find the boys.  I’m sure they’re still up to something.”

Jessie turned to Buzz, panic-stricken.  He wrapped an arm around his wife’s waist and pulled her towards him, freeing her from Mrs. Potato Head’s grasp.

“That won’t be necessary,” the Space Ranger insisted, with a look that told the busybody potato there was no use in arguing any further.  “It’s been a month since our wedding; there’s no need to be apart tonight.  Jessie and I stay together, in our house,” he stated in a tone of finality.  “In fact, I think it’s a good idea if we go back there right now.”  

Bidding the other toys goodnight, the couple headed back to Bonnie’s room.  As they walked, Jessie noticed something in Buzz’s hand that she hadn’t seen before.  She peered curiously at the bundle.  “What’s that?”

“N-nothing,” Buzz stammered, hastily shoving the offending parcel behind his back.

Jessie reached behind him and grabbed the pouch, pulled out a toy-sized pair of leopard-print men’s bikini briefs, and held them up in front of her with both hands.  She looked at Buzz and raised an eyebrow flirtatiously.  “I’ll model mine, if you’ll model yours.”

Buzz raised his own eyebrow in response and smirked.  “Deal.”

They raced each other down the hall, back to their dollhouse and through the front door, letting it slam behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Jessie opened the door of the dollhouse, tightening the bow at the end of her braid as she stood at the threshold.  She stared out into Bonnie’s empty room until Buzz walked up beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her on the cheek.  “Morning, cowgirl.”

Jessie leaned into his embrace.  “Hey, you.  Where d’ya think everybody is?” 

No sooner had Jessie spoken that Woody darted around the corner.  “Buzz!  Jessie!  I’ve been waiting for you two to get up.  You gotta stay in Bonnie’s room today, or you’ll ruin the surprise.”

“I’ve had enough surprises, Woody,” Jessie groaned.  

“Don’t worry, Jess.  I’ve got this.”  He patted his sister on the shoulder.  “I won’t let anyone get carried away this time, I promise.  I’ll be back to get you guys later.”  With his notepad and pencil in hand, the cowboy hurried back out of the room and down the hall.   

While Buzz turned to walk back into the dollhouse, Jessie lingered in the doorway, her hands clasped anxiously in front of her.  She watched her brother turn the corner, headed to the undisclosed location of their reception, and decided she just couldn’t take the suspense any longer.

“I’m goin’ to peek,” she resolved.  “I’m not gettin’ blindsided again!”   

Buzz reached out and grabbed her by the belt loop.  “Oh, no you don’t.  I trust Woody, and you should too,” he reasoned.  “He won’t let us down.”    

* * *

 

“Hey, Lightyears!”  Woody called out at the doorway.  The sun was setting outside Bonnie’s bedroom window, and it was time for the couple’s wedding reception to begin.  “You ready?” 

Buzz peeked over the edge of Bonnie’s bed, where he and Jessie had spent the day watching movies on the little girl’s laptop to pass the time. 

“We’ll be right there,” the Space Ranger answered.  He knelt to switch off the computer, and caught the worried expression on his wife’s face as she stared blankly in the direction of the screen.  Buzz smiled and kissed the cowgirl on her forehead.  “It’ll be okay, Jessie.”  He picked up her hat that was resting on the bed beside her, straightened it on top of her head, and they hopped down to join Woody.  As soon as their feet hit the floor, they noticed Barbie was with him.  She handed a parcel to Jessie, and the cowgirl recoiled.

“Take it, it’s a present!” Barbie insisted, nudging it forward.

“Uhhh, that’s okay,” Jessie replied dubiously.  “You already gave me a gift.”

“I know you’ll like this one.  Go on, open it!”  She shoved the pink-wrapped package into Jessie’s hands.

The cowgirl tore at the paper slowly and cautiously, afraid that the contents might rival or surpass the previous night’s offerings.  She was pleased to discover a bundle of denim, which unfolded into a long, full, western-style skirt.

“I found it in the doll clothes at Sunnyside and thought you might like to wear it tonight,” Barbie explained.  “You need something to dance in.” 

“I love it, really I do!  It’s perfect!”  Jessie hugged her friend and slipped on the skirt, securing it just below her belt.  Its length just covered her chaps and she twirled, watching the denim ruffle at the bottom flutter as she moved. 

Woody chuckled at his sister’s glee, and slapped his best friend heartily on the back.  “Let’s go!”

* * *

 

 “Congratulations!”

Buzz and Jessie entered the kitchen to raucous cheers and a shower of paper-punch confetti, and were immediately struck by the trouble the others had taken to make their celebration special.  Elaborate decorations filled the room; everywhere they looked, they noticed accents made from items found in Mrs. Anderson’s craft supplies – red tissue paper roses, ribbon garlands, and a construction paper banner reading “Congratulations Lightyears!”  The kitchen had been chosen as the location for its smooth, open space for dancing, and strings of white Christmas lights spanned the room from countertop to countertop, creating a glittering ceiling over the dance floor.  Chuckles sat at the family’s desktop computer, wearing festive sunglasses and a party hat, to serve as DJ for the night; he had offered to take the duties over from Trixie and Rex so the dinos could enjoy themselves.  Nevertheless, Trixie had already made a playlist of songs for dancing and set up the speakers for optimum sound.  Even Rex’s tub toy friends had joined the fête, and they called out their greetings from the sink.  Buzz and Jessie grinned widely, appreciative of what their friends had done for them. 

Glad to see his sister and brother-in-law so pleased with his efforts, Woody climbed up onto the desk beside Chuckles and picked up the hand-held microphone that had been plugged into the computer for the evening.  The cowboy stepped forward and raised a hand to silence the chattering crowd of toys.  "Can I have everyone's attention, just for a second?”  A hush filled the room and he turned to face the newlywed couple.

“I just want to say, how happy I am for you both,” Woody started.  “Buzz, with all we’ve been through together, you’re more like a brother to me than a friend.  And now, with you and Jessie married, we truly are family.  Jess, I see the joy in your face when you’re with Buzz, and I couldn’t be prouder of how far you two have come, together.  The kind of love you guys share is a rare thing for a toy.  Cherish each other always; fight for each other.”  Woody’s eyes clouded with emotion, and understanding crept across the faces of Andy’s former toys as they realized he was thinking of Bo.  Rex sniffled, and Mr. Potato Head hurried to remove his wife’s mouth before she could begin sobbing and ruin the moment.  Wanting to get the focus back on the happy occasion, the cowboy smiled.  “Now, let’s get this party started!” 

He nodded to Chuckles, who clicked the computer mouse.  Soft, romantic music began to play.

_At last_

_My love has come along_

_My lonely days are over_

_And life is like a song…_

“That’s your first dance, guys,” the cowboy said with a fond smile, pointing the couple towards the dance floor.  “Go, enjoy it.”

Jessie looked to Buzz and they stepped out under the canopy of lights, wrapping their arms around each other.  As they moved to the center of the floor, and started swaying to the song, Jessie’s gaze was distracted away from Buzz when she noticed the room full of eyes that were fixed solely on them.

“Why are they starin’ at us?” she asked her husband in a whisper.  “They’ve seen us dance plenty’a times before.”

“Yes, but not as we are now.  Just go with it, Jessie,” he replied tenderly.

The cowgirl smirked and eased back into their dance, leaning to rest her head against his.  Soon the others in the room seemed to disappear, and the moment became just about them. 

_You smiled and then the spell was cast_

_And here we are in Heaven_

_For you are mine at last._

The music ended and the toys surrounding the couple erupted into applause.  Before they could leave the floor, however, a latin beat caused Buzz’s hips to twitch.  He pulled Jessie toward him and again they began to dance.  

The newlyweds spun around the floor, this time with much more speed and abandon than before.  Buzz effortlessly led his cowgirl through twirls and dips and complex choreography, perfectly timed to the upbeat music.  Their friends moved in rhythm to the music along the perimeter of the dance floor, thoroughly enjoying the performance.  It concluded with a final twirl and dramatic dip, and once again the crowd cheered. 

“Who’s idea was that?” Jessie asked, amused, as Buzz helped her to her feet. 

“Mine,” Buzz smirked, as he pulled her in for a kiss.  Their friends whooped and hollered at this unusually bold public display of affection between the couple.

The newlyweds’ reverie was interrupted by a familiar voice bellowing from the sidelines. 

“Son!”

Buzz nearly dropped Jessie in his astonishment.  “Zur—Dad?” he asked, as he helped his wife to her feet.  Sure enough, the towering space toy wheeled toward them, dressed dapperly in a top hat, bow tie, and monocle.   

“My Buzzie!” he exclaimed, wrapping his shell-shocked son and daughter-in-law into a tight embrace.  “You didn’t think I’d miss your wedding, did you?  Well, the _reception_ – since I wasn’t _invited_ to the wedding,” he added sternly.

“It wasn’t exactly planned,” the space ranger explained.  “How did you get here, anyway?” 

“I came with Barbie and Ken, in Bonnie’s backpack.  I wanted to surprise you.”

“But where have you been all weekend?”

“In the basement,” the emperor retorted, glaring at Woody.  “The cowboy thought I’d be comfortable staying in the subterranean location, and escorted me there while you weren’t looking.  But I was unable to return upstairs until assisted.”

Woody, who was standing nearby, rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  “Heh, sorry about that,” he apologized, recalling the space toy’s ungraceful tumble.  “I forgot he couldn’t really do stairs.”

Before Zurg could criticize Woody any further, Barbie hoisted herself up onto the computer desk and tapped the microphone to call the other toys to attention. 

“Could I get everyone to clear the floor, pretty please?  Except Buzz and Jessie, I need you two front and center.”

Jessie shot Woody an expression of half fear, half rage.

Buzz spoke up for his aggravated wife, who was staring fixedly and accusingly at her brother.  “Woody, I thought we were just dancing.  If this is anything like last night—”

“Nah, this stuff is harmless enough, she told me about it,” the cowboy reassured them. 

The newlyweds took several tentative steps out onto the dance floor, uncomfortable with being in the spotlight yet again.  They looked to Barbie, still standing at the mic.

“Yay!  It’s time to toss the bouquet and garter!” 

“What’s that for?” Jessie asked, still uncertain she wanted to be involved in more of Barbie’s plans.

“It’s tradition!” Mrs. Potato Head screeched.  “Whoever catches them are the next to get married, which means a wedding I won’t miss!” 

Barbie made her way from the desk and handed Jessie a tiny bouquet made of red paper roses tied with a yellow ribbon.  She gestured for the unmarried female toys – namely, Dolly and Trixie – to join her.

“Now, Jessie, you turn your back to us, and on the count of three, you throw it backwards!” 

Jessie was relieved that it actually sounded like fun.  “Ready?  One, two, THREE!” the bride shouted, and her long arms flung the bouquet high into the air.  Three female toys looked up expectantly, trying to gauge where it would land.  They scrambled to grab the bouquet, Trixie finally succeeding at catching it in her teeth.   

All the toys cheered for Trixie as she set the bouquet down on the floor in front of her, proud of her triumph. 

Ken raised a hand and whistled to rein everyone back in.  “Men next!  All the single guys, right here.”  As Jessie started to walk away with the girls, Ken summoned her back.  Reluctantly, she walked over and stood with Buzz.  Barbie approached her with a small ruffled hair tie. 

“Here, Jessie, you have to put this on your leg – your thigh.”

“But I got my skirt on!”

“That’s part of the fun, Buzz has to reach up under it and take it off.”

“With his teeth!” Ken added, as he placed a block on the floor and patted it for Jessie to sit down.

“WHAT!?!  You gotta be kiddin’ me!”

“Yeah, uh, I-I’m not comfortable doing that.  I mean not in a public setting!  It’s just – something like that is more suited to–”  Buzz felt their friends watching him intently, waiting to hear what he said next.  He met his wife’s eyes, which were begging him to stop, and rubbed his forehead anxiously.  “O-oh boy.” 

Barbie pouted.  “Aww, c’mon you two, you have to do it!”  She thought for a moment.  “Will you, if you don’t have to use your teeth?”

Buzz and Jessie glanced at each other again.  “I s-suppose,” the Space Ranger relented, hesitantly. 

“Yay!” Barbie squealed, clapping her hands giddily. 

Jessie sat and hastily slid the hair tie over her chaps and under her skirt.

“Single men, are you ready?” Barbie announced.  “That means you,” she winked at Ken.  “And Chuckles, come down here, too!”  Woody, Ken, Chuckles, Pricklepants, Slinky, Totoro, even Zurg, gathered in the middle of the dance floor, while Hamm and Buttercup dragged a reluctant Rex out to join them.

“I’m fine being single!” the dinosaur wailed. 

As quickly and discreetly as he could, Buzz removed the garter, trying to ignore the embarrassing wolf-whistles from the other men.  Barbie instructed him to give a count of three like Jessie had done, and he followed suit, tossing it into the group of male toys. 

Rex flailed his arms in protest.  “Don’t throw it to me!  I don’t want it!”  As the others were fighting to be the victor, the garter flew directly towards the toy tyrannosaurus, looping itself effortlessly on his arm like a ring toss.  “Aaaaahhhhh!” he screamed in terror.

Barbie walked over to Rex and placed a hand on his arm.  “Don’t go anywhere.”  She waved to the dinosaur’s female counterpart.  “Trixie, can you come back over here now?”

“Why?” Rex panicked.  “What’s going on?”

“Okay, Rex, now you have to put the garter on Trixie!”

“O-ohh! Ooo….AHHHHHHHH!”  With a horrified shriek, the male dino passed out cold on the floor.  Trixie nudged him with her foot, unable to rouse him, and shrugged.

As Woody and Buzz helped a befuddled Rex to his feet and off the dance floor, the triceratops turned to Chuckles, who had returned to his post at the computer.

“DJ!  Take it away!  Let’s dance!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song referenced as their first dance is “At Last” by Etta James.


	4. Chapter 4

The room went dark as a low dance beat began blaring through the speakers. The toys looked around, trying to determine if there had been a power outage, when suddenly a flashlight beam created a spotlight in the far corner of the room, heralding Ken’s dramatic entrance. The male fashion doll - who was wearing a formal tuxedo with gray pants, black jacket and bow tie, hot pink cummerbund, and matching pink rose boutonniere - spun in time with the music and struck a dramatic pose. 

_You know I know how, to make 'em stop and stare as I zone out.  
The club can't even handle me right now, watchin’ you watchin’ me I go all out.  _

Both the spotlight and the eyes of the toys followed Ken as he strutted onto the dance floor during the first few lines of the song. When he reached the center, he froze, extending his arm and pointing to the corner opposite from where his routine began.  The spotlight shifted to reveal Barbie, resplendent in her 1982 Dream Date Collection dress that was a perfect complement to Ken’s suit. Hot pink satin accented with purple, the dress’s narrow skirt was slit nearly to her hip, with a sequin-encrusted bodice and rosette at her waist. The finishing touch was a flamboyant ruffled shawl, which she swung in a flourish as she sashayed across the dance floor to meet her boyfriend.   Converging in the center, Ken twirled Barbie around in a complicated lift, then set her down just as the music changed to a faster rhythm. The couple gestured to the others to join them as the lights returned, and Bonnie’s toys flooded the floor and began dancing. 

“They weren’t dressed that flashy before. How did they change their clothes so fast?” Dolly asked Woody. 

“Not a clue,” the cowboy replied.  While the crowd on the dance floor swelled, Buzz stood to the side, snapping his fingers; with no Spanish beat to influence his movements, the Space Ranger’s dancing skills left much to be desired. Jessie leaned against him, her elbow resting on his shoulder, as they watched their friends having fun in their honor. She turned to look at her husband, and smiled, before taking him by the hand and pulling him towards the action.

“Please, Buzzie? Dance with me! This is our party!”

The Space Ranger hesitated, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of his wife and friends. “I-I like watching, Jessie, really.”

Ignoring his protests, Jessie dragged Buzz beneath the canopy of lights and began jumping up and down, his hands still in hers. Dolly, Trixie, and Barbie made their way over to join the cowgirl, and the four girlfriends danced with pure happiness and abandon. Meanwhile, Buzz stood awkwardly beside them, bobbing along with the music as best as he could manage.  
 "Woooweeee! Ain't this great?” Jessie exclaimed breathlessly over the music.  "Heh, uh, y-yeah… it sure is," Buzz coughed and feebly returned her excited smile, glad she was enjoying herself in spite of his discomfort.

* * *

A familiar country twang filled the room, and Jessie’s face immediately lit up. She sprinted over to her brother - where he was standing and talking with Slinky - and grabbed him by the arm.

“It’s our jam, Woody! C’mon!” 

Laughing, Woody followed his sister to the dance floor, and they began swinging and singing along to the rousing country-western song. 

_We’ll raise up our glasses against evil forces, singing  
Whiskey for my men, beer for my horses._

The siblings linked elbows and square danced, with Bullseye bouncing alongside them. They spun and skipped along, like they had done so many times before - including the fateful day at Al’s apartment that brought Jessie and Bullseye to their new home. The cowgirl grinned widely at her brother, happy that no matter what, she and Buzz could always count on Woody’s support.

“Hey lawman, join us!” Woody yelled to Buzz, who was watching them nearby. 

“This one is all yours,” the Space Ranger chuckled. 

“Nope, you’re part of this family now, get over here!” the cowboy insisted, as he and Jessie forced a reluctant Buzz - who wasn’t known for singing, either, outside of Spanish Mode - to come over to where they were and participate. The trio huddled together, cowfolk and spaceman, as the song concluded. 

“You know you’re stuck with us - and our music,” Jessie teased, giving Buzz a quick kiss on the cheek. “But ’cha love it!’

Truth be told, there was nothing better than being officially part of the Pride clan.

* * *

Buzz had escaped to a seat along the perimeter of the floor, where he was content to watch the mirth from a safe distance. His cowgirl - finally in need of a break - ducked out of the action as another upbeat song started, found her husband, and made herself comfortable on his lap.   

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, saying AYO! Gotta let go!_

All the toys on the dance floor were waving their arms in the air along with the song - Jessie had even gotten Buzz to play along from their seat on the sidelines - except for one.   "My little arms! I can't do it!" Rex wailed, as he tried in vain to throw his hands in the air. Discouraged, he shuffled off the dance floor and stood alone, barely a foot from where Buzz and Jessie sat. 

The cowgirl noticed the dejected dinosaur wringing his tiny hands nearby. She shared an understanding glance with Buzz, stood, and went to see if she could help.   "What'sa matter, Rex ol' buddy?” she questioned, gently placing a hand on his back.  "My little arms are too short! I can’t dance with the others,” he sighed, waving them for emphasis.  “I think I can help,” she said kindly. “Gimmie your hands.” The cowgirl took the t-rex’s hands, and as soon as the chorus played, she raised his arms and swung them - and him, his feet barely touching the ground - from side to side.

"Woahh! Haha! Look at me! I'm taller!" shrieked Rex.

Jessie set him back on the ground once the chorus ended. “See, you CAN do it.” She nudged his shoulder. “Now, shoo, go have fun, no more mopin’ at my party. Nobody’s callin’ you a party pooper tonight!”   As Rex returned to the crowd, his confidence somewhat restored, he cowgirl found her way back to Buzz and snuggled down on his lap like before. The Space Ranger wrapped his arms around her waist affectionately.

“I love you, you know,” he said with admiration. “That was really sweet what you did for Rex.”

“I know,” she responded with a coy smirk, and her husband stole a kiss, mindless of who might see.

* * *

The music was fading out as Jessie and Barbie stood, giggling and winded, having just finished a dance routine they were proud to have remembered from their days at Andy’s. The two fatigued friends held each other up as they walked off the floor, reminiscing about the hours spent watching Molly’s music videos, and headed in search of their men for the slow dance that was beginning.

Suddenly Jessie was interrupted by a hand on her arm. She was taken aback when she saw it belonged to Zurg.

“May I have a dance with my new daughter-in-law?”

“Uh… o-okay.” 

Barbie looked sympathetically after her friend, as Zurg led the cowgirl away.

Jessie tentatively took one of the emperor’s spiky hands and placed her other hand on his shoulder, and the odd family pair moved awkwardly across the floor, the space toy’s wheels impeding his movement. While they danced, the cowgirl answered politely as her new “father” asked her questions about the wedding ceremony and the trip that enabled it.

“And did you have a nice honeymoon?”

“Um… yeah… but it wasn’t much, everything happened so fast.”

“So can I expect a grandson soon? Hmm?” 

Jessie scanned the room desperately for Buzz, her eyes pleading to be rescued. The Space Ranger met his wife’s panicked gaze and excused himself from his conversation with Woody, then crossed the dance floor. He tapped on Zurg’s shoulder. 

“Excuse me, Dad, but I’ll have my wife back now.”

The emperor conceded, and Buzz claimed his cowgirl for the remainder of the dance. Jessie heaved a sigh of relief, as she melted into her husband’s embrace.

“You can thank me later,” Buzz whispered.

“I intend to,” she winked.  


* * *

Feedback emitted from the microphone, then a tapping sound, followed by a familiar voice singing - quite badly - over the music that was playing.   

_'Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone.'_

Mr. Pricklepants teetered at the edge of the desk, where Woody had given his speech to the couple hours earlier. Now, the plush hedgehog held the microphone and sang dramatically, his words punctuated by hiccups. 

Woody groaned and immediately suspected what had transpired. He glanced over at the refrigerator, where Mr. Potato Head, Buttercup, and Hamm were still gathered. With a sigh of exasperation, he trudged over to the offending toys.

  “Okay! Who got into the alcohol?" Woody snatched an empty wine bottle from the floor and held it up, just as Bullseye staggered by and fell on the floor, all four legs sprawled out. The cowboy shook his head. “And who got Pricklepants drunk and put him up to this?”

“Loosen up, Woodster, it was in the back of the fridge, and almost empty,” Hamm reasoned. “No one’ll miss it. Besides, you gotta admit this is entertaining.”

_‘It’s a love story, baby just say yes.’_

“You’re wasted, Pants! Go sleep it off!” Potato Head heckled. The other toys guffawed in unison - except Woody.   

"That's enough Pricklepants,” Woody called out, as he made his way to the desk and scaled up the chair. He attempted to take the mic from the toy’s hand, but was met with resistance.

  "No! There’s another verse! I need to do my big finale!" Pricklepants shouted, as he played tug of war with Woody on the cord.   Aggravated, Woody let go of the cord, and Pricklepants toppled from the desk and landed on the floor, dazed. The cowboy unplugged the microphone and began to wind up its cord.

“I think it’s time to wrap things up,” he advised Chuckles. The toy clown nodded, and clicked on the song that had been chosen to close the evening’s festivities. 

_Last dance, last chance for love  
Last chance for romance tonight._

“One more dance?” Jessie pleaded, looking at her Space Ranger with the puppy dog eyes she knew he couldn’t refuse. 

The newlyweds took to the floor one final time at their reception. Buzz rested his hands on Jessie’s waist and she draped her arms around his neck as they swayed languidly to the music. The couple couldn’t help but snicker as Woody struggled to corral the tipsy and slap-happy toys - yet even with the current state of the celebration their friends had planned for them, they realized they were truly blessed. It had been a long road to get them where they were, here in this moment. But they finally had each other, for infinity and beyond; they had an imaginative owner with many years of playtime yet to come; and they had the best family and friends a toy could ever hope for. 

The song picked up intensity, but Buzz and Jessie maintained their original slow pace as if nothing had changed. The Space Ranger drew his wife closer and sensually ran his hands further down her sides, bringing them to rest low on her hips.

“Hey, cowgirl,” he breathed into her ear.

“Mmmm?" she purred in response.

"Think anyone would notice if we slipped out now?” 

Jessie lifted her head from resting against her husband’s forehead to find a mischievous grin on his face. 

“Nah.” She flashed him an equally wicked smile, then closed the distance between them with an enticing kiss. “We can thank ‘em for the party tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google Barbie and Ken’s Dream Date outfits. Seriously. They’re real and they’re awesome. 
> 
> The events of this chapter were supposed to be part of the previous one, but were split from it to keep it from being too long. Songs referenced are ‘Club Can’t Handle Me’ by Flo Rida, ‘Beer For My Horses’ by Toby Keith, ‘Dynamite’ by Taio Cruz, ‘Love Story’ by Taylor Swift, and ‘Last Dance’ by Donna Summer. ‘Last Dance’ was included because last year at Disneyland’s 24-hour party, there was a Buzz and Jessie dance party in Tomorrowland, and they DID slow dance to that song at the end of the event. I wish I had been there to see it in person!


End file.
